2021 Vision
2021 Vision is the 3rd episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis Naomi has constant flashbacks to her rape and begins taking sleeping pills in order to sleep through the night. Mr. Cannon invites Silver over to his apartment to watch his new documentary and slips something in her drink. Meanwhile, Teddy wakes up from a night of drinking and realizes he hooked up with someone, but does not remember who. Dixon learns that Ivy is a virgin. At her intern job, Annie confronts her boss, Katherine, about her awkward behavior and is shocked when she makes Annie an offer she may not be able to refuse. Adrianna sings another song stolen out of Javier's songbook at his memorial service, but she soon regrets it when a video of her music number goes viral. Recap It’s 2:00 in the morning, and Naomi can’t sleep she keeps flashing on the rape. Harper is interviewing Annie. She says “Just look straight into the camera and tell me where you see yourself in ten years.” But the lens cap is still on. Harper tells Silver that when she edits, she should make sure that bit goes on the blooper reel. Silver gives Harper a thumbs up, but then gives the sign for shooting oneself to Annie, who starts giggling. Harper catches it and says that everybody will be thanking her for this video at the class reunion in ten years. At least they will if they can get past her secret service detail. All the kids give their info as to where they think they’ll be in ten years. As Silver is leaving, she exchanges a look with Naomi. Harper notices that Naomi looks tired, and asks her if she wants a touch-up. She says no.Ivy runs into Oscar in the hall. He tells her he had a wonderful time the other night, and he wants to see her again. He invites her to the Surfrider Foundation to benefit Kelly Slater’s house. Ivy tells him he doesn’t completely suck, and asks when it is. He says tomorrow night, which is bad because she has agreed to a grovel dinner with Dixon. She compares him to a puppy who peed on the couch, so you can’t stay mad at him because he didn’t mean to do it. Oscar says “how charming”. Annie shows up at her job over lunch break. Her supervisor, Katherine, admires her smile, then her figure. Annie gets uncomfortable. Adrianna doesn’t want to perform at Javier’s memorial service. She says it’s too painful. She tells Laurel she really doesn’t want to do this, but Laurel insists, stating that it is really important for Javier’s family, because Adrianna was the last person to see him alive.Mr. Cannon is showing his new video camera off to Erin. He tells her to swing by after work and check it out, but she says she can’t because she still has about 100 testimonials that she still has to edit. Dixon runs up and asks if Erin knows where Teddy is, and she says “don’t know, don’t care” at which Mr. Cannon smiles. Dixon continues on through, and Erin asks for a raincheck. Mr. Cannon says “Anytime”.Teddy wakes up alone and hungover. He sees a bottle that has a note on it that stated “had a great time”. At Javier’s memorial service, his uncle speaks and promises to devote the rest of his life to preserving Javier’s legacy. He introduces Adrianna Tate-Duncan, who performs a song. The uncle asks who wrote the song, and Laurel says “She did”.Naomi tries a relaxation tape for insomniacs to battle her flashbacks. The voice on the tape switches to Mr. Cannon saying “Who’s going to believe you, little girl who cried wolf.” Erin is editing Naomi’s tape when Teddy comes in and says he wants to talk to her. She says over her shoulder as she walks away that you don’t always get what you want. Annie announces at lunch that she thinks her boss has a crush on her. Erin and Adrianna try to give her advice, but she says she doesn’t want to make things awkward. Teddy tells Dixon that Silver is mad at him because he lied about being drunk, so he’s going to ambush her after school. Dixon says that sounds romantic. He has a present for her but he’s not going to give it to her until she gives him five minutes of face time. Mr. Cannon approaches and asks if they’re finished. The three say yes, and he starts class. He’s talking about the New Deal. He starts with Teddy, who was out sick the day before and didn’t check the website for the reading assignment. Mr. Cannon gives him an assignment for a 5000 word essay on the subject, and he wants it on his desk first thing tomorrow morning. Gym class starts, and the teacher announces that today they are wrestling. Oscar and Dixon wind up as partners, and things quickly turn intense, over Ivy. Oscar tells Dixon Ivy is a virgin, and thus wins the match as Dixon is so thrown off guard. Harper confronts Teddy about why he has dodged her so hard on doing his testimonial. He says he’s had a lot going on. She tells him in ten years, he won’t even remember what he had going on. Once Teddy finds out Silver is editing the testimonials, he agrees to do his immediately.One of Naomi’s classmates offers her something to help her sleep.Katherine let’s Annie leave early after she gives her a big speech about all the guys she’s dating. Annie meets Katherine’s husband, and he invites her to a bbq at their house this Saturday. She says she’ll try to join them. Ivy teases Dixon about grovel dinner, but he’s too focused on finding out if she actually is a virgin to hear anything she’s saying. She asks where this is coming from, and he tells her to just answer the question. She admits that she lied about losing her virginity when she was 15 at surf camp. She doesn’t know why she lied. Dixon says he’s glad she felt she could tell Oscar, and she tells him she didn’t - Oscar guessed. She said it’s not cool to be a virgin, and he said it’s not about being cool, it’s about being honest in a relationship because you feel close to the other person. Adrianna is working on a song, but she’s stuck. The phone rings, and it’s Laurel. She says somebody uploaded her singing at the memorial service to Youtube, and it’s gone viral with over a million hits. The studio has already booked studio time so they can record it for real. She’s also going to be on Entertainment Tonight. Then we see Javier’s uncle first hearing Adrianna’s song, then Javiar’s demo; it’s the same song. Anna runs her fear that Katherine and her husband are swingers past Adrianna and Silver. Erin tells her to play dumb.Ivy wakes Oscar by beating on him with a folded magazine. She asks what he thought he was doing, telling Dixon. Oscar says he honestly thought Dixon knew. Teddy talks directly to Silver when he does his testimonial. He says he can handle losing tennis, but he can’t handle losing her. Mr. Cannon is watching her watch the video, and pretends he just ran into her. He invites her to preview it, and she accepts. Adrianna’s appearance on Entertainment Tonight is shadowed by Javier’s uncle as she performs an encore of the song she did at the memorial service. Mr. Cannon teases Silver about this film only being “three years of his life”. He closes the drapes to get rid of the glare on the TV. Naomi can’t sleep again, so she gets up and takes one of the pills her classmate gave her. Silver sends a text to Teddy, and tells Mr. Cannon she wants to be there for Teddy. While Silver watches the video, Mr. Cannon watches her. He interrupts to ask if he can fix her some tea. One pill got Naomi nowhere, so she takes another two, with what appeared to be wine. The tea kettle is whistling, and Mr. Cannon puts something in Silver’s tea, a crushed up pill. She is completely engrossed in the film, and he tells her not to let it get cold. She picks up the line that Naomi said in her testimonial “There’s no animal as brutal as the homo sapien” in the film. She asks Mr. Cannon if she’s the first person to see this, and he says you sure are. When he puts his hand on Silver’s shoulder and says ‘your tea’s getting cold’ she is startled and drops the tea. Silver says she’s a klutz, and she has to go help Harper, so she’ll leave. She takes a rain check for next week, and heads out the door. Katherine asks Annie if she can make it that weekend, and she says she has plans already. Annie turns to leave, and Katherine asks her to stay, telling her she has something she wants to talk to her about. Annie blurts that she’s not a swinger. Katherine didn’t want her to swing. She wanted to buy Annie’s eggs, for $20,000. Ivy stops the car and tells Dixon she’s been trying to figure out why she hasn’t totally opened up to him. She thinks it’s because the last time she was really vulnerable with a guy, he rejected her. It was her dad. Dixon tells Ivy her dad is a fool.Oscar goes to pay his bill, and a picture of his dad and a woman falls out of his wallet. The waiter asks if those are his parents, and he says that’s his dad, and the bitch that ruined his life.Javier’s uncle confronts Adrianna about knowing Javier recorded that song six months before he died.Teddy tells Ian to stay away from him, and Ian says don’t worry, he won’t tell anybody that they hooked up.Silver comes home and tells Naomi she knows Mr. Cannon is a liar, and she’s sorry she didn’t believe her. But Naomi is out cold from the pills she took, and Silver can’t rouse her Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Blair Redford as Oscar :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :Hayley Holmes as Harper Bergman :Matthew Ashford as Peter Upton :Scheana Marie Jancan as Cassandra Quotes :"The other day I got to toast a bagel for David Mamet. I love it here" :– Annie Wilson :"I think every woman should have one lesbian experience" :– Adrianna Tate-Duncan :"I can handle losing tennis. But I can't handle losing you" :– Teddy Montgomery :"I agree to a "show me how much you can grovel" dinner" :– Ivy Sullivan :''Dixon – You're dad's a fool'' :''Ivy – Whatever'' :''Dixon – Not whatever. He's a fool'' :Random girl – No offense, but you look like you haven't slept in a week :Naomi – No offense, but your nose looked better before Music *"123 Stop" by The Postelles *"Down to Infinity" by Too Young to Love *"Love Crisis" by NagNagNag *"Saying Goodbye" by Jessica Lowndes Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3